College Life in Mishima Technological University
by DanTE1203
Summary: Follow the Tekken gang as they go through the high's and low's of college life. Love lives, rivalries, parties and even participating in the Iron Fist Tournament are just some of the things that these guys will go through. See if everything will go their way or just crash and burn. Will involve many pairings. Reviews please
1. Moving In

A/N: I do not own Tekken or any of its characters. Only Oc's are mine. Warning: got some quotes and some bits of events that came from How I Met Your Mother but setting and progress is totally different. OoC (slight, especially Steve) and AU. Will involve many pairings.

Quick Summary: Follow our Tekken crew experience all that there is to it to being a college student. Falling in love, being hurt, cramming, school stress and even preparing for the Iron fist tournament are just some of the things that they would experience. But as everyone knows, college life can be very unpredictable. So, tune in, enjoy reading and don't forget to REVIEW!

So in this fic. The Mishima – Kazama family does not kill each other, rather support each other in the decisions they make in life and Lars is just a couple of years older than Jin… Also, even though they're ages have a bit of a gap, I made them all freshmen just so you know. One last thing, The devil and angel gene does not exist in here. Okay, happy reading :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving In

After earning his father, Heihachi Mishima's approval by beating him in the King of Iron Fist Tournament (_just before Jin was born_), Kazuya Mishima has become the president of the multimillion company, Mishima Financial Empire and with it, the Mishima Zaibatsu one of the most powerful figures in the world. Soon after, he would marry his fiancée, Jun Kazama and have a son they named, Jin.

Knowing that Kazyuya will do a good job in taking over the company, Heihachi decided to get back in education and establish a university in Yokohama. It was called, Mishima Technological University, seeing that Mishima Polythechnical High had a great reputation among the masses and was one of the top high schools in Japan. A couple of years passes upon it was opened, it became a hit. Dozens of national and international awards and recognitions were given to the school because of its student friendly environment, top notch facilities, not to mention their grand library and their world class research facility.

* * *

Mishima Mansion, 7:00 am (It has that little Phoenix Wright feel in it when I put the place and time like this)

* * *

**"Ding Dong!"** rang the doorbell.

**"Coming…"** said a gentle, soft female voice. The woman then immediately opened the huge oak door once she arrived in front of it. On the other side was a petite hazelnut colored, short haired teenage girl wearing a pink tank top, blue low top shoes and white denim shorts who brought 3 baggages with her.

**"Ohayou Guzaimasu Obasan**." greeted the young girl as she bowed in front of her aunt.

**"Ohayou Gozaimasu Asuka chan."** greeted Jun. **"Come in dear. Jin and Lars are upstairs packing their stuff."**

**"What? Their still not finished with that?"**

**"Well, you know how those two are. They probably stayed up all night playing video games. Anyway, you must be hungry coming all the way from Osaka. Breakfast is already at the table. Just leave your bags there and we'll have them carried in the SUV later alright."** said Jun as Asuka entered the mansion.

**"Arigato Obasan. But I think I better check on the two boys first just to make sure they're done."** proposed Asuka. With Jun's approval, the spunky teenager went upstairs.

**"Those three grow up really fast. It seems just like yesterday they were playing with toys at the living room."** said Jun to herself, realizing that her son, her

niece and her brother in law _(which was like also a son to her_) were now going to college. Now it will just be her, Kazuya and their servants left in the house.

* * *

Mishima Mansion, Jin's room, 7:10 am

* * *

Inside the room, bags were scattered around the floor and the closets were emptied. The sheets from the bed and the pillows have been taken off and posters from the walls have been removed. Realizing that there's still some time to kill before they hit the road, Lars and Jin decided to play a video game in Jin's ps3. It was one of their favorites, Soul Calibur IV. Lars was playing as Siegfried while his nephew (_more like brother_) was playing as Nightmare. The two were neck and neck with Lars leading with two rounds to one. Both were too focused on the game to even talk to each other when suddenly, the door opened.

**"I knew it. You two knuckleheads really won't let even a second to slip away just so you can play video games? That's so pathetic..."** teased Asuka upon entering the room.

The two did not respond to her and continued playing instead. Irritated, Asuka stomped her foot and yelled to them to grab their attention. "**Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said that you two are PATHETIC!"**

**"Can't… talk… too… busy… kicking Jin's ass…"** replied Lars. Jin on the other hand didn't say a word and the both of them continued mashing buttons on their controllers rigorously making the teenage girl furious. Just then, the round ended with Jin victorious making things even with two rounds a piece.

**"Whoa, you got lucky Kazama but luck isn't enough to beat me."** provoked Lars to his nephew.

**"Hmph…"** was the only reply that Jin gave.

**"Nice try nephew, but arrogance will do nothing either."**

Shortly, the final round began and the boys continued their button hitting mayhem. Finally, Asuka dropped her shoulders and let out a deep sigh, **"I guess if you can't beat them, join them."** as she sat down at the bed beside her uncle.

A couple of minutes later, both players' lives were at the critical point, with one hit to both to determine the match. Both of them were waiting for the other to attack first so they could counter it. The problem though, the time was almost up. Noticing that there's little time to go, Jin decided to rush Lars with Nightmare's downward slash.

**"Aniki (Bro), strike him with your sword stab!"** advised Asuka because she was also familiar with video games herself.

**"No way! I won't make it. He's gonna strike me first if I do that."** Trusting his instincts, Lars decided to block the attack. Unfortunately though, he didn't notice that his Soul Gauge was already in a critical level so when he blocked it, the gauge broke and Jin took advantage by doing a Critical Finish.

**"Checkmate"** said Jin.

**"Told ya you should've struck him. I mean Jin is really easy to beat in SC IV."**

**"Really? Wanna put your money where your mouth is Suki?**" asked Jin handing her a controller in a cold, intimidating manner.

**"Gladly!"**

The two cousins then picked their characters. Jin picked Siegfried this time while Asuka chose Cassandra. Jin laughed at his cousin's pick thinking that it would be just a walk in the park for him especially that Asuka's character doesn't make a lot of damage with her strikes and has a short reach. But to the boy's surprise Asuka beat Jin in just three rounds.

**"How did you do that Asuka?"** asked Lars.

**"Easy, speed and agility beats slow and powerful any day."**

Suddenly, Jin stood up without a word and leaved the room, making the two laugh. **"Oh, typical Jin. Walking out the door when something doesn't go his way."** said Lars.

**"Yeah right. Just like before… Hey maybe he went down to get breakfast. I mean it's gonna be a long trip to MTU from here. Let's go too. And besides, I haven't ate anything yet since I left Osaka."** added Asuka. The two of them then went down and into the dining room.

* * *

Mishima Mansion, Dining Room, 7:45 am

* * *

Lars and Asuka just got to the dining room and saw Jun and Jin at the table eating. The big oak table was filled with rice, eggs, pork katsudon and beef teriyaki.

**"What took you so long? Jin and I already started because he said that you were still playing video games upstairs while he finished packing."** said Jun. This made Asuka furious because she knew that Jin was lying. Enraged, Asuka rushed in on her cousin and placed a sleeper hold on him. But Jin on the other hand, just continued eating, ignoring her cousin at the back.

**"Why you little chicken sh**"** before she could finish, Jun cut her off, slapping her hand in the process.

**"Asuka, you know I don't like hearing those words from you kids especially when we're at the table. Now you and Lars sit down and eat. Yokohama isn't just a walk in the park from here you know especially toady when it is rush hour."**

**"Yes Obasan… Gomennasai"** But just before she sat down, she noticed that someone was missing.

**"Obasan, where is Ojisan Kazuya?"**

**"Kazuya left for work early. He said that they have a meeting this morning on how to beat G Corporation on the business deal with the Ryuzakis." **_(how ironic)_

**"Yeah, you know how bro is. He always wants to always be the best against his oppositions just like Squirt over here."** pointed Lars to his nephew while he chews on a beef teriyaki in his bowl.

**"Yeah I still can't believe he beat Ojiisan Heihachi in the finals match last year. I mean, I can't even stand longer than 3 minutes with him in a match."** added Asuka.

With that the four of them continued eating until they're full. After breakfast, Jin and Lars took a bath in their own bathrooms and changed their clothes for the trip while Asuka and Jun prepared some lunch boxes for the road.

* * *

Mishima Mansion, Kitchen, 8:15 am

* * *

**"By the way Asuka, how is Onii San doing?"**

**"Oh you know same old, same old. Training students at the dojo and doing other businesses."** replied the teenager. While they were doing the the bentos they will eat, Asuka noticed the clock. It reads 8:19. **"Obasan, don't you have work today?"** asked Asuka.

**"Of course I do Mei** _(niece)_.** I always clock in at 8:30 at work. Why do you ask?"**

Asuka pointed her to the clock. "Oh no! I'm late, I'm late!" yelled Jun. **"Uhm, okay, take care Asuka. Always remind those boys to study. Enma, hurry to the office!"** With that, Jun immediately went outside to a Rolls Royce outside waiting for her.

Moments later, Jin went down to the kitchen, wearing a black and white striped long sleeved shirt, matching Cross pendant, black Vans Shoes and black denim pants. He also had with him bags that contained his clothes, his guitar and his video games. He noticed that his mom was nowhere to be found. "**Hey Suki, where's Okaasan?"**

**"She already left for work coz she was running late. She just told me to keep an eye on the two of you to study and always take care."** explained Asuka while she finished preparing the last box of bento.

Jin simply replied with a slight smile and turned around, headed for the door. **"I'll be waiting outside by the SUV."**

**"Hey hold up. Wait for me. These are a lot of boxes."** pointed the Osakan girl in the counter. Without saying anything, Jin carried almost all the boxes in one hand, leaving his cousin with just three to carry.

**"Uhm… Th… thanks Itoko…"** said Asuka, impressed on how Jin does it so easily even though he was already carrying a lot of his bags. The two cousins then went outside and started loading the SUV with their stuff.

* * *

Mishima Mansion, Front Yard, 8:52 am

* * *

The Kazama cousins were outside, leaning on the vehicle while waiting for Lars to come out. Jin had his Beats Pro headphones on, listening to Secondhand Serenade peacefully while Asuka was starting to lose her patience.

**"What's taking him so long? Doesn't he know that it's about a 3 hour trip just to get to Yokohama from here because of the traffic? Urgh! When I see that spiky haired slow poke, I'm gonna mess up that hair so bad, he's gonna get bald!"** threatened the feisty Osakan.

Suddenly, Lars came walking out of the door wearing a black polo with a white muscle shirt inside black and black DC shoes, and fitted denim pants, carrying a lot of bags, his guitar and a basketball.

**"Lars what took you so damn long?"** asked Asuka, storming in front of her uncle and giving him a pout in her face to express him how frustrated she was waiting outside for him.

**"Chill out Suki. Pops just called a while ago that's why it took me some time. He said that he already got us the biggest units in the North side dormitory near his golden statue. It's so big that it looks like an apartment in New York** _(I know that it's impossible for a dormitory to be that big but when you have a grandfather that is a president of a school, then you are at an advantage right?)._ **They both have 2 bedrooms, a kitchen if any of us want to cook and a bathroom. It's like it was tailor made just for us. How awesome is that?"** explained Lars.

**"Woah! That is huge. I thought that you were gonna sleep on the floor while Jin and I sleep at bunk beds."** teased the Osakan girl.

**"No need to worry about that Suki. Jin and I will be staying in one unit, while you and a roommate who is a daughter of Pops' friend will be staying at the one below us. But still, you can come over to ours anytime if you want to talk about problems with school or douche bags who are trying to hit on you and…"**

**"OKAY I GET IT!"** yelled Asuka, cutting off his uncle's words. **"But still, thanks… At least I know a place where I can ran into…"**

**"Even if that was the case, you still made us wait for a while, so you're still not off the hook…"** surprisingly, Jin heard everything even though he had his phones on. Without warning, Jin tossed the car keys towards his uncle. But because of the load he was holding, Lars almost didn't catch the keys and almost dropped his guitar.

**"Hey! You could've said heads up or think fast. You almost made me dropped my baby."** said Lars. But to his surprise the snobbish boy was nowhere in sight. The last glimpse that the Swedish boy saw was Jin slamming the door of the shotgun of the car.

Jin's actions only made him place his palm on his head and shake it. **"Oh typical Jin…"**

Lars' reaction made Asuka giggle. **"Like that's something unusual. Maybe I was right when I said that if we were sleeping in bunk beds in the same room that Jin and I should be in the bunks so I cannot see his walking out thing."**

**"I know what you mean. Take it from me. I'm the guy who's living 24/7 with that dude."**

**"I guess I'm the lucky one between the two of us huh? Anyway, let's get your bags loaded so we can get out of here."** said Asuka.

Seconds later finished packing, they said goodbye to all their servants. Lars went up the driver's seat and Asuka went to the back seat.

**"Alright boy and girl, we're off to Mishima Technological University."** shouted Lars while he pointed his finger high up for a grand exit scene. With that, the trio

drove off.

* * *

Mishima Technological University, University Grounds, Southern Area, 12:08 pm

* * *

It was the last week of August _(I'm using U.S. Calendar)_ , almost the first day of the new school year in MTU. Just like most colleges and universities, this is the day when most freshmen move in to their dormitories and familiarize themselves with the environment that they will be staying in for the next four years. And for the students who will attend post graduate courses another four years which is eight years in total.

At the southern entrance of the university was a young red haired man riding a chopper type motorcycle with a duffle bag on his back. He was wearing denim pants, motorcycle gloves a pair of Chucks _(Converse shoes for those doesn't know this.)_, a pair of goggles on his head and a navy blue front, black back (just to describe the shirt) muscle shirt with the symbol of a red falcon at the back. His name was Hwoarang.

**"Ah, I finally arrived at Mishima Tech. University. I guess those stuff I did with the gang back then did do me some good. Not to mention Sah Bum Nim's efforts just to get me in this place. Besides, I'm sure I'll find HIM in this place and settle my score with him once and for all..."** said the young Korean to himself. Suddenly, he heard something grumbling really loud. It was his stomach. He realized that hasn't eaten anything yet since he left from their dojo. _(Not sure about the place)_

With a rev at his motorcycle, Hwoarang decided to look for somewhere to eat. While he looked for somewhere to eat, the young Korean noticed that the place was booming with vegetation. Various trees, flowers and bushes were planted at the sides of the road. The sea shore can be seen at the south west area of the university with a matching beach. And a lot of parks, plazas, shops and bars were placed where students can mingle and interact with each other. He also saw a sign saying that there is a fighting ground on the east side of the university where students who are planning to enter the tournament can train and harness their art. Seeing everything to be top notch, Hwoarang can't help but have a smirk on his face. **"Mishima, you old coot, you outdid yourself this time."**

Minutes passed by, but the young Korean still can't find a place where he can eat that is in at an affordable price. But then, he saw a familiar sign. **"Mar-shall's. Wait! Could it be?"** Hwoarang immediately parked his bike and entered the restaurant.

* * *

Marshall's, 12:34 pm

* * *

Upon arriving, Hwoarang saw that the place was packed. I mean who can blame them? It's the middle of a lunch rush and the menu was not that expensive but really tasty as he remembered it . The ornaments inside also help the place in maintain the appropriate atmosphere to fully satisfy the customers. From a traditional Asain themed restaurant that he remembered, it became a modern resto bar with stereos placed on top of the walls, a bar on the side, a sun roof at the middle for some natural light and a stage up front with stereos and a drum set for those who wanted to perform during Music Hours. It was truly a teenage hang out.

The hungry Korean was about to give up seeing that there is no vacant seat for him to eat. But just as he was about to leave, someone grabbed his attention.

**"Hwoarang! Yo!"** shouted by another young man who was wearing a white Kung- Fu top, black Kung Fu slacks and Kung Fu shoes.

**"Woah! Forest is that you?"** greeted the young Korean, bro hugging his old friend after not seeing him for a while.

**"What are you doing here in Yokohama and wasn't the shop located in Tokyo? And what's with the change of the name?"**

**"Yeah it was. But both Dad and Paul have been offered jobs here in MTU. We realized that if we were to move in a school setting with a lot of students, we will surely have a full house and as you can see, the place is jam packed with hungry students. We also changed the name to have a better ring to it you know? I'm also gonna be studying here starting tomorrow at the Culinary Department so I can help in making the name of my dad to become a food chain here in Japan."** explained Forest. **"Oh and by the way, there are a lot of hot girls in here…"** pointed the young Asian – American with a grin in his face.

Listening to his friend's words, Hwoarang scanned the place and checked out the girls. **"(Whistles) Yeah you're right on that dude. There are a LOT of chicks in here. Who knew that Marshall's cooking is a hit with them?"**

**"I know right?"**

Suddenly the two incoming freshmen heard a bell ringing in front of the counter with trays of noodles bowls coming out from the kitchen.

**"That's my call. I guess I'll smell ya later Hwoarang. It's good to see you again."** with that Forest went back towards the counter to fetch the orders. But before he could reach it, Hwoarang thought of an idea.

"**Hey Forest, how about I help you out for a while until the lunch rush is done? Besides, I don't have anything to do right now anyway."** propsed the redheaded guy.

**"Of course dude. You know what, wait right here, I'll just grab you an apron."**

Forest went to the kitchen to get Hwoarang's apron and not a minute has passed when he got back. The redhead put on the apron and started helping his friend out serving the customers. This would go on for the next thirty minutes until the lunch rush was over and everything started to get slow. Taking advantage of it, Hwoarang decided to sit down, close his eyes and rest for a little while when a man approached him.

**"Nice job out there kid. Thanks for the help."**

**"Sure thing. No problem. Glad to help out."** replied the tired Korean. Suddenly a delicious scent entered his nostrils. He noticed that there's a familiar face standing in front of him with a big bowl of ramen in hand. He was exactly dressed like Forest only with a chef's hat on his head and looked exactly like him as well.

**"Marshall?"**

**"You got that right Kiddo'. Here, it's on the house as a sign of thanks for the help that you gave Forest a while ago. So dig in."** offered the cook, placing the bowl in front of Hwoarang.

Without a second thought, thetired and hungry guy started hogging in noodles like there was no tomorrow making Marshall chuckle.

**"Easy there Hwoarang or you're gonna choke out. But I can't say that I blame you coz you look like you haven't eaten anything this day."**

**"Yup, haven't eaten anything yet since I left the dojo this morning. Thanks for the free lunch by the way."** said Hwoarang while continuing to eat the bowl of noodles.

**"So, what are your plans here Kid? I hope it's not just to pick a fight with students or something like that."** asked Marshall. Hwoarang stopped eating for a while to explain his goals.

**"I'm currently pursuing Exercise Science so that I can train the students and myself back in the dojo in the best way possible so that Master Baek can relax a bit in training them. I also want to know how to condition the body before a tournament or a match and probably include a gym as well for extra money. Besides, with that kind of knowledge, I could have an advantage come the next Iron Fist Tournament in the next 2 years."**

Marshall with impressed that Hwoarang has a clear vision on what his goals are just like his son. Both wanted to help out their fathers (father figure for Hwoarang) and both are determined to finish their studies.

**"Well good luck on that Kid."** said the chef as he stood up to get back in the kitchen. But the Korean had some other plans.

**"Hold up for a second Marshall… Can I work for you guys even just for the weekends? I really need some cash badly for school stuff you know?"** proposed Hwoarang which made the chef think.

He thought of all the possibilities of hiring him. But in the end, he concluded that it would benefit them if Hwoarang would give them a hand on the weekends because they have the most customers during those days because most students don't have any classes and would just hang out and eat.

**"Alright Hwoarang, I accept your help. You can start this Saturday. I can give you 9180.00 yen (100$) and a free bowl of noodles per day in a 10 hour work shift beginning at 7:00 am and ending at 5:00 pm. You will be a waiter just like Forest and you will also bring food to those who requested for delivery when Paul is not around. Now do we have a deal?"** proposed Marshall, extending his hand in front of Hwoarang, awaiting for his answer.

With a final chug on the bowl and a grin on his face, the former Blood Talon gang leader extended to hand and shook Marshall's accepting his proposition. Suddenly he noticed the clock and it read 1:30 pm.

**"Hey look at the time. I still have to settle in my unit and unpack my stuff. Thanks again for the meal Marshall. It's still delicious as ever. See you tomorrow at lunch again."** greeted Hwoarang, leaving the restaurant and climbed back on his bike, headed to his dormitory.

* * *

Mishima Technological University, Eastern Dormitory, Unit 9b 1:00 pm

* * *

**"Oh come on. Why can't I stay with you two in here? Besides, I'm the one who's carrying all our stuff."** complained by a male youth from the opposite side of the door followed by giggling noises of two girls while they open the door.

Moments later with, upon entering the numbers, the door finally opened. Outside were a brown haired Japanese girl wearing a rainbow striped tank top, denim shorts, blue low tops and a purple cap with shades on them, a black colored, pig tail haired Chinese with a pink shirt and denim pants and pink Chucks and a brown haired young man wearing a blue shirt, bleached jeans and white Kobe VIII's.

**"How many times do we have to get over this? It's because they don't allow boys and girls to stay in the same room Shin. You know that already. And look there's only two beds. That means it's for me and Xiaoyu. So get over it will you?"**

**"But Miharu what if I don't get along with my roommate?"** asked the young Japanese to somehow find a way to stay with them.

**"Sorry Shin but you just can't. You can visit us though if you like."**

With a drop of his shoulders and a deep sigh, Shin finally gave up. **"Alright Xiao, you guys win. I'll go to my dorm in a bit… Still it would be easier if Jin was with us. That way, we can be like you two…"**

With the sound of his name, Xiaoyu's face instantly turned to red. This was instantly noticed by her two friends and both started to laugh at her. Ashamed, the Chinese girl, turned her face away to somehow hide her embarrassment from them.

**"Oh man. This happens everytime we talk about him in front of Xiao right Shin?"**

**"Yeah, it's like his name is some kind of heater that turns Xiao's face into a tomato especially when we hang around back then inside the classroom. It's like she's having a seizure or something. Oh wait that reminds me, he told me that he and Lars are both going to enrol here at Mishima Tech. Maybe this time when you see him, you won't faint."**

**"Hey, it's not that all bad. At least I managed to get a photograph with him before graduation."**_ (check the wiki to see it)_ protested the blushing Chinese girl to her friends.

**"What? That picture where Panda separates the two of you? Now that's just sad Xiao. It should be just the two of you for that to count. Weren't you even listening when I told you that?"** rebutted Miharu.

Their debate went on for another 30 minutes when finally, Xiaoyu gave up. They then decided that instead of debating with her love life, that they should just start unloading their stuff. After everything was set in place, the trio rested for a while.

**"Okay, now that you two are settled, it's time for me to go unpack myself in my dorm and it's a bit far from here. I guess I've got to scram. See you at dinner... Oh and Xiao, if I see JIN, I'll text you immediately. Alright guys, bye."** With that, Shin left the room and went to his own dormitory.

Minutes after he was gone, Miharu quickly went to the bathroom took a quick shower and changed clothes. 5 minutes later, she got out with a green tube top, fitted jeans and flip flops.

**"Woah, what's up with the change of clothes Miharu?"** asked Xiaoyu, confused and worried about what's running through her best friend's mind.

**"What do you think? Of course going outside and check out the place. Besides we might find some cute boys on our way or even maybe bump into your knight in shining armor. I don't want looking and smelling like crap when that happens and you shouldn't too. So hurry up and change so we can go."**

Seeing that she had no other choice and it would be really boring being all alone in the room, Xiaoyu agreed and went to the bathroom to fix herself as well. Aftter all, what if she sees Jin? What if he recognizes her and wen towards her? The Chinese girl could think of a lot of possibilities of what could happen. Suddenly, she heard taps on the bathroom door.

**"Quit fantasizing in the shower show and get out of there Xiao. It's been like 15 minutes. Now come on!"** Xiaoyu didn't noticed that she seem inside for a while.

**"Okay, okay, I'm coming out Miharu. Keep your panties up. Sheesh!"** Coming out of the shower, Xiaoyu was now wearing an pink hoodie with a light blue shirt underneath, white skirt with a spandex shorts underneath and her pink Chucks.

After some finishing touches in the mirror, the two girls exited their room and went outside.

* * *

Mishima Technological University, Northern Dormitory unit 15x, 3:00 pm

* * *

After a long day of driving, the Mishima – Kazama trio had finally arrived at their dorm. Well at least for the two of them for the time being. Upon entering the unit, they were immediately welcomed by a cool living room with a black cotton sofa bed, two chairs, a fourty two inch flat screen, and a home theatre with surround sound system. There's also the kitchen and ding area combined, a bathroom and two bedrooms.

**"Woah, look at this dorm. It really looks like an apartment much like Barney's apartment in How I Met Your Mother but with two rooms.** _(Everyone watches T.V. okay?)_ **Hey Suki, yours will also be like this. Now does that make you happy?"** asked the young Swedish lad, while he tends to the lump he has on his head.

**"Yeah this would be awesome… But that doesn't change the fact that you got us lost and drove us all the way to KYOTO!"** yelled the fierce Osakan who was still mad with her uncle.

**"I thought we already got over this when I treated you to that all you can eat buffet a while ago?"**

**"Well I'm hungry again so that's that."**

With all the commotion going on between the two, Jin with his bags just continued to walk in to check the rooms seeing that they won't notice him anyway and didn't care that they've got lost because he was asleep during the whole trip anyway.

But before he checked the room, he noticed something on the center table. It was a note with three envelopes. Curious, the snobbish boy read the note.

_Jin, Lars, Asuka,_

_Welcome to your first day in Mishima Technological University. I'm sure you will enjoy your stay in here. I apologize if I can't say this to you three myself because of work. But, I will check on you guys from time to time and so will Lee. He is a now a professor in here since the campus was established._

_Anyway, you will see three envelopes there each with your names on it. Consider it as a welcoming present from ol' Ojiisan. Well I guess all I can say now is enjoy college and study hard._

_Oh and by the way, Jin, your bike is already parked near the faculty building._

_Sincerely,_

_Heihachi Mishima_

As soon as he finished reading it, Jin grabbed his envelope. Upon opening it, a bundle of cash came out with a tag that says 100,000 yen. Placing the money in his pocket and leaving the note back in the table, the Japanese boy proceeded in one of the rooms.

The first room had white walls, black carpet, had a queen size bed with a wood white bed frame, a walk in closet, a black colored side table, a lamp and a window with the view of the golden stature of his grandfather. The other room was clored gray, had the same furnishings like the first room but the difference is that he had the view of the east side of the university, showing one of the plazas.

Contended already with what he saw in the two rooms, the young man started unloading his stuff. First and foremost, he leaned his guitar on the wall opposite the bed. He then placed a white sheet in the mattress, dressed the pillows in white cases and placed a black blanket on top. He put on a pair of zebra striped curtains to cover his window, put his clothes on hangers and hung them in the closet. Satisfied with what he did, Jin left the room to check up on what was happening on the two.

**"Okay Aniki, I'll let you off the hook, IF you treat me to dinner tonight and not just one meal. I'm thinking about all you can eat buffet. Yup, that would really hit the spot after you starved me all day."** proposed the feisty girl, already thinking what she is going to eat later.

**"Oh man, that is going to cost me a lot Suki? Can't you be a little lenient for you ol' Aniki?"**

**"Nope, that's my only con…"**

But before she could finish what she was saying, Jin came out of the door. **"Aniki, I'm claiming this room."**

**"Yeah sure, whatever."** replied Lars who was still irritated by his niece's continuous badgering. Then, he saw the note that his nephew read a while ago along with the envelopes. After reading the note, he noticed that there were only two envelopes on the table instead of three just like it was stated at the letter. Without looking at the names of the envelopes, the Swedish boy chuckled, realizing that Jin had already read the note a while ago.

**"Suki, come here for a while."**

**"Uhm… What's up Aniki?"**

Without warning, Lars threw her envelope and the note towards her. Fortunately, she managed to catch it. Lars told her to read the note first. After reading it, Asuka opened the envelope.

**"Oh my God! This is a LOT of money. I… is this really mine?"** asked Asuka who was still shocked on the amount of money that was given to her.

**"You got that right."**

**"Woah! Anyway, I've got to go. I still have to unpack at my stuff at my unit."**

**"Alright, I should go unpack myself."**

**"Hey maybe you and Jin can drop by at 6:00 so the three of us and probably my roommate can have dinner together?"** proposed Asuka.

**"Yeah sure but she better be hot or else I won't treat you Suki."** replied Lars who was laughing at his own joke. But his laughter was cut short when Asuka clunked him on the head again as she left their unit, slamming the door hard.

* * *

Mishima Technological University, Northern Dormitory, Unit 14g, 4:00 pm

* * *

Asuka opened the door to her unit. It did have the same features as to her cousin and her uncle's. But the way it was designed was somehow different. Almost everything was so… fancy-ish like the stuff in there came from the Victorian Era. From the couch, down to the floor rags, everything she saw was so sophisticated.

The young Osakan girl was not comfortable at all with her unit. She was used on simple things that don't look like anything that came from a castle.

**"Oh man, what kind of a person is my roommate anyway? Is she some kind of a princess or something?"** complained Asuka. She then decided to find her room so she could start unpacking.

The first room she entered was really like a princess's room. Almost all of the furnishing inside were made of wood and was covered with light pink colored paint. The floored was covered with white carpet and the wall was painted covered with white wall paper that had pink patterns on it.

**"I'm pretty sure this room isn't for me."** murmured Asuka to herself. With a deep sigh, she left the room to check out the other one. When she went into other other room, it was completely different from the other one. It had a normal look in it without the fancy stuff from the first room. It had light blue painted walls, a queen sized bed that looked like Lars' a simple wooden cabinet, a study table and wooden floors.

**"Now that's what I'm talking about."** Liking what she sees, the Osakan girl started unpacking her stuff. Finishing quickly and with a lot of time to kill, she decided to watch T.V. in the living room. But after minutes of surfing through the stations, Asuka cannot find anything that she was interested in watching. Conceded, she decided to lie down on the sofa while she waits for her uncle and her cousin to pick her up.

Suddenly, she heard the front door being opened. She thought that it was probably her roommate. The door finally opened. Outside was a tall, long haired blond, wearing white frilly long sleeves, white frilled skirt and white boots. It was Lili de Rochefort, her rival. Upon seeing and recognizing each other, both girls screamed loudly.

**"WHA… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I'M STAYING HERE OF COURSE… WHAT DID YOU SAY? NO WAY! YOU'RE MY ROOMMATE? GREAT JUST GREAT!"** surprisingly said the two in complete synchrony.

**"Wait, don't tell me that you're the daughter of the friend of Grampa that he was talking about."**

**"Of course. Daddy has been a partner of Mr. Mishima ever since he was the president of the Mishima Financial Empire and up to now that he established Mishima Tech. U."** explained the blond girl with a strong French accent. Asuka was still in total disbelief that she would spend four years, living with her arch nemesis.

**"No, no, no this is not happening. I can't believe I have a spoiled brat for a roommate."**

**"You got that right… Wait a minute! Who are you calling a brat you nosy little tomboy?"**

**"Tomboy!? That's it, you wanna go Princess? Fine let's get it on!"** taunted Asuka, entering her fighting stance. The French heiress on the other hand had other plans.

**"Are you seriously stupid or are you just playing dumb? Can't you see my fabulous furniture? They would be wrecked if we settle our differences here. Besides, it's our first day. I don't want to get a mark for bad behaviour just because some hot head."** explained Lili.

With a deep thought, Asuka agreed with her that causing a scene will be bad for the both of them and not to mention that both of them are linked with the head of the university. So, the both of them decided to burry the hatchet… for now.

After all that, the silence of awkwardness filled the room until Lili decided to break the ice.

**"So Asuka, uhm… what are you taking here at the university?"**

**"Fine… Arts… you?"**

**"Fashion… Designing"**

**"Oh, well that's good… At least we don't have to see each other in class too."**

**"Same here Kazama."**

Suddenly, the two girls started to giggle with each other, realizing that somehow in some way, they can agree on some things. The two girls then started exchanging stories with each other.

* * *

Mishima State University, Southern Dormitory, Unit 9e, 3:23 pm

* * *

**"Oh man, if I knew that the line in the student center would be that long, I should've gotten my schedule earlier." said Hwoarang to himself as he opens the door to his unit.**

Upon entering, he saw that there were 2 beds, a study table, a little kitchen and a bathroom. On one of the beds was a blond man lying down wearing a brown sweater vest with a yellow polo inside complete with a red tie, brown slacks and white socks while his leather shoes were on the floor.

**"Hey man, I'm Hwoarang your new roommate." greeted the red head.**

**"Oh hey dude. The name's Steve Fox. Nice to meet you."** replied the blond man with a gloomy British accent.

**"Uh, not to trespass or something like that dude but it seems like you're a bit down. Got some problems at home or somewhere?"**

**"It's nothing really… It's just that… I just found out a while ago that… My brother… had been diagnosed with Liver Cancer stage 3."** explained Steve who started sobbing really hard.

Feeling sorry for the guy, Hwoarang approached the Brit in his bed and gave him a pat on the shoulder. **"I'm sorry for your brother dude. Look, he can still be treated with chemo right? So, don't lose hope yet."** comforted the young Korean.

Suddenly the Brit stopped crying. **"Wow, that went smoothly."** said Steve, confusing the young Korean. "**If that act worked on a guy like you, then I'm sure that it would work on a dumb chick at the bar later on. Up top"**

Hwoarang was somehow not that amused by play of his roommate. But still it's common courtesy not to leave a guy hanging when he offers you a high five. So, he decided to high five him back. Although, he had something to say to the young Brit. **"Dude, that's actually not cool. Using your own brother just to get nailed is so wrong."**

**What do you mean it's wro… Oh I get it. It's a cultural thing huh? Don't worry Mate. I'm an only child. No one can match up to my level of awesomeness except for Barney Stinson, the most legendary character ever made to grace our teli's. But unfortunately he's not real but his teachings and his ways will be forever remembered and lived by."** said Steve, pointing his finger upwards.

**"Oh great, the first person I met in school, not to mention my roommate, turns out to be the biggest dousche bag on the planet."** said Hwoarang to himself slapping his forehead in the process.

**"Okay, I think I need get some air out…"**

**"Hwoarang, I'm going to teach you how to live."** quickly interrupted Steve.

**"No man. Not this crap. Besides I still have to…"**

**"Hwoarang,** _(makes pleading faces like Barney)_ **okay?"**

Seeing that there was no way out of it, the young Korean stayed, sat on his bed and decided to hear what his roommate was about to say even though he knew that it was just all going to be senseless. "Alright, give me what you got Steve."

**"Glad to know that we see each other eye to eye Mate. You see, I've been looking for somebody to be my wingman. And I think that with a little bit of training, you will be awesome enough to be my wingman tonight. Think of this to be like Son Goku's training and me as Master Roshin but instead of being old and short, I'm awesome and I wear sweater vests. I'm your Bro. I'm Master Broshin."** explained Steve and continued talking.

**"Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day."** said Hwoarang to himself shaking his head in disbelief. How he regretted that he decided to stay.

* * *

A/N: So that's the pilot episode. I've made Steve to be a Barney Stinson like character as you've noticed just to have a little humor in the fic. I made Jin and Asuka call Lars Aniki as in bro. Like when I call my best friend bro because I can't imagine the both of them calling him uncle. I also just made up the courses of the characters here so don't tell me that it's not their hobby or something like that. Some characters' courses will be revealed next chapter along with new characters as well. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to Review.

Next Chapter: The First Night Out


	2. First Night Out

**A/N: Thanks for DarkStar56 and yellowisthecolorofhappiness for your comments. I appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Night Out**

Mishima Technological University, Northern Dormitory, Unit 14g, 5:00 pm

* * *

Asuka and Lili were just talking with each other the whole afternoon, sharing stories, teasing each other and even talked about their future. Impossible as it may seem but the two actually were actually starting to become friends.

"_So how's your cousin, Jin? I bet he still is the same snobbish, antic – social prick like before at the tournament isn't he?_" asked the elegant French girl.

"_Yup, you got that right. Sometimes it can be really irritating, other times it can be a little funny especially when you get used to it and it's not you that on the receiving end_."

"_I know right? But most of the time, it's like when he looks at you, it's like he's saying "You're not worthy of my presence!" Sigh, I can't believe I even had a crush on him when I first saw him on the last Iron Fist._"

Lili's confession made Asuka laugh hysterically. Who would've thought that her rival and former arch enemy was infatuated by her scumbag of a cousin? What she didn't notice was that Lili was starting to lose her temper in embarrassment. But the young Osakan cannot get over her laughter and soon after, Lili lost it and clubbed her in the head.

"_Yeeoouch! What did you do that for?"_ asked Asuka who was holding her temple in fighting back.

_"It was getting a little noisy for me around so I improvised… Besides you didn't let me finish. I was going to say that even though I had a crush on him, I realized that he wasn't my type."_ explained Lili who was still a bit angry on her roommate.

Suddenly, the two heard someone knocking on the door. Asuka immediately went for it because she was expecting her uncle and her cousin to pick her up for dinner. And just as expected, Lars was on the other side of the door when Asuka opened it while Jin was leaning back against the wall with his headphones on, listening to "Breakeven" by The Script.

"_Hey, you ready for dinner Suki?_" asked Lars.

"_Uh, just give me a minute to freshen up. You can wait inside if you want. Oh by the way, this is Emilie de Rochefort, my roommate."_

Lars immediately noticed that she was a very good looking girl with a supermodel type physic. By the way that she was dressed, he could tell that she was from a high class family. He then walked up to her and extended his hand to hers while Asuka went to the bathroom and Jin simply leaned against the door. _"Hello, Ms. de Rochefort. My Name is Lars Alexanderson. It's nice to meet you."_

Lili's first impression of the man was that he was very handsome. The scar on his left eye even adds to his looks and his cool and gentleman like attitude makes him the perfect man. "_It's nice to meet you too Monsieur Alexanderson. Please call me Lili." greeted the French girl, extending her hand back and shaking hands with him. "I can see that Asuka Kazama made a wonderful choice in choosing a boyfriend. I expect nothing less from my rival."_

Lili's comment made the Swedish boy chuckle thinking that she was Asuka's boyfriend. _"I'm sorry Miss Lili, but you are gravely mistaken… I'm actually her uncle."_

Lars' revelation stunned Lili. _"Wait if you're her uncle, then you must be at least 40 right?"_

_"Nope, I'm just a couple of years older than Jin. I actually get that a lot whenever I told somebody that I'm these squirts' uncle."_ explained Lars.

_"Wwhh… what? Wait; don't tell me that you're a freshman too."_

_"Yup, you got that right. I started attending school at a really late age because of some personal reasons… And here I am."_

The French girl's face suddenly blushed a bit, amused on what her roommate's uncle just told her. He can see some similarities between him and Jin but, he was approachable and a lot more sociable than him.

Moments later, Asuka came out of the bathroom door. _"Okay I'm ready!_" said Asuka who came out of the bathroom with new clothes on. She was now wearing an orange stripped shirt, fitted bleached jean and her blue low tops.

_"Alright then, let's go. I'm starving as well."_ said Lars, heading into the front door.

_"Wait, hold up."_ halted the Osakan girl._ "Hey Lili, wanna come with us for dinner?"_

Her rival's proposal made the blonde girl think. But ultimately, she thought that it would be a good idea to come with them to get to know the three of them better and maybe spend a little time with Lars as well. _"It would be my pleasure."_ replied Lili. With that, the four of them went out for dinner.

* * *

Mishima State University, University Grounds, 5:30 pm

* * *

Xiaoyu and Miharu were at the plaza, waiting for Shin whom they've texted to meet them there. While waiting, the two best friends were talking about their class schedules.

_"Oh cool, we have the same P.E. class at the same time."_ said Miharu, who noticed their similarity.

_"Yeah, I can't believe we both have basketball. I wonder if Shin also had basketball for P.E. He, Jin and Lars used to be the best players back at Mishima High."_ said Xiaoyu, remembering their high school years.

But actually, the thought of it, made the Chinese girl remember the moments where she would always cheer Jin's name whenever they have a game against a competing school and the moments where she would always give him a bottle of water every after practice and he would just simply smile at her as a sign of thanks.

Her backtracking was suddenly interrupted when she heard someone screaming at them. _"Yo, Xiao, Haru!"_ It was Shin who shouted and was running towards them, looking really tired.

Upon his arrival, Miharu instantly stomped her foot forward, leaned her head to the same direction and pouted at the Japanese boy. "What took you so long Shin? We texted you like an hour and a half before." complained the Japanese girl.

_"I'm sorry Haru, it took me some time to get here coz well… I kind of got lost since you didn't tell me specifically what plaza was it. So I checked every plaza that was here, starting from the one closest to your dorm."_ explained Shin who was still trying to catch his breath.

"_He does have a point Miharu. Besides, I'm impressed that it just took you less than two hours to go to every plaza in the university Shin."_

_"I guess it's because of all the varsity training that we did back in High School."_

_"Hey that reminds me, can I see your schedule Shin?"_ asked Xiaoyu.

Shin handed his paper to her with a confused look on his face. The Chinese girl quickly looked for his P.E. class and to her delight, he had the same class and time as the two of them. Shin was happy as well when he found out that the three of them will be in a class of the sport that he loved the most.

_"Looks like you two will have an easy time in basketball since you will be with one hell of a basketball player."_

_"You mean the gym professor?"_ teased Miharu as the two girls giggled at the joke, breaking the Japanese boy's pride.

_"Whatever, let's just find a place to grab dinner. My roommate told me a place called "Marshall's"_. _He told me that the menu isn't that expensive but the food is out of this world. Not to mention that it's an awesome hangout."_

"_Sounds great, let's get dinner there."_ proposed the Chinese girl.

Agreeing with the plan, the three set off.

* * *

On the southern part of the university, Hwoarang and Steve were headed also to Marshall's since the Korean said that it would be a great place to eat dinner and he knew the owners of the resto bar and could even probably get a discount.

_"Alright Hwoarang, this would be your first mission on being my wingman. If what you have told me is correct, then this place is sure to be loaded with freshmen chicks that are psyched in their first days in college. And you my bro, are gonna make sure that I can get a chick's number by acting like a complete jerk at the bar while I will be the awesome hero of the day and save my damsel in distress."_ explained Steve.

_"What the hell!? Oh no, I'm not getting myself down there and make an ass out of myself on my first day on college. You're on your own Steve."_

_"Hwo, Hwo, Hwo…_ (pointing his two fingers from his eyes to Hworang's and back to his.) _Right here. Look, how can I teach you how to live when you want to just lie down at bed and wait for the next day to come? Look, I always have a rule in life to live by. And that rule is… "Make Every Night Legendary." So come on and let's enjoy life Mate."_ persuaded the young Brit.

Listening to his roommate's words made the redheaded youth drop his shoulders as a sign of submission and decided to just stick with Steve's plan even though he won't like it. At least, he could eat dinner at a cheap price while watching the blonde Brit crash and burn.

_"Alright fine, but you owe me dinner tonight and it should be my choice."_ proposed Hwoarang.

_"Deal!"_ instantly replied Steve while he arched arm across the Korean's back. _"Hwoarang my boy, tonight is going to be Legen… wait for it… Dary! Legendary!"_

Finally the two came to an accord and continued their way to the resto bar.

* * *

Marshall's 5:30 pm

* * *

Lars, Jin, Asuka and Lili had just arrived at Marshall's. Everything that Lars told the about the place a while ago was true. It was really a local hangout. It was filled with a lot of people and all of the staff of the establishment were running around busy as hell, attending to all of their customers.

One of the waiters approached them. _"Hello folks, welcome to Marshall's. How may I serve you?" asked the waiter._

_"Table for four please."_ stated Lars.

_"Yes sir. Follow me please."_ The waiter led the gang into the second floor balcony since the first floor was already full. It had the view of the first floor in the middle and also had a bar in it. There were also flat screens hanging down the ceiling and were mostly tuned in on the sports channel since they wre mostly requested by the customers. _"Here we are gang…"_ said the waiter as the gang sat down. He then handed the each of them menus so they can order. _"Alright, I'll leave you guys for a while to decide and I'll be back later when you're all ready to order."_ After that, the waiter left.

For a while, they scanned through the menu checking for the food that they would order when Lars noticed the basketball game on the flat screen. _"And with the final sound of the buzzer, the Western All – Stars have defeated the Eastern All - Stars, increasing their winning streak over them by 3. The final score, 138 – 145. From all of us here in Houston, thank you for watching the NBA All - Star Game."_

Hearing the news, Jin placed down his menu and looked at his uncle. "_Looks like I won our bet Aniki. It seems that you're going to pay for dinner tonight."_ stated the Mishima boy with a smirk in his face.

_"But… How could that be possible? The East has more fire power and more athletic stars than the West."_

_"You should read the odds and statistics first before betting against someone on an NBA game."_

_"Whatever… You just got lucky today Jin. The next time will be different."_ guaranteed the Swedish boy. As a reply Jin just put up his menu back to his face, ignoring him once again.

With all the commotion happening with their two male companions, the two girls simply just looked at each other, probably thinking about the same thing. _"Boys… will be boys…"_ said the two to each other giggling about it.

Moments later, the waiter came back and asked them if they were ready to order. Everybody agreed and stated their picks. Lars ordered a lamb chop. Asuka had the Marshall's special ramen. Jin had a sirloin steak and Lili picked shrimp salad.

Upon getting all the orders, the waiter left. Suddenly, Lili stood up from her seat. _"Excuse me, I'm just going to the toilettes." _said the blond girl and left. Following Lili's departure, Jin stood up as well, wanting to get some fresh air outside before the food arrives.

Being left at the table, Asuka and Lars had a little chit chat with each other while waiting for their companions to come back.

_"So Asuka, found a guy you like yet?_" teasingly asked Lars with a smirk in his face.

"_Huh!? Wh… what kind of a question is that? Of course not; it's not a part of my priorities for now and you know that Aniki._" retaliated the Osakan hot head.

_"Alright, alright, I'm just worried that my little niece will graduate as a nun since you beat up all the guys who tried to put the moves on you and most guys at your neighbourhood mistakes you for a lesbo because of your gang meddling shenanigans."_

_"W… well… in my defence… because of my mediating, my neighbourhood had somehow slowly started to become more peaceful… and all of the guys that tried to hit on me were losers, nerds and pervs who are not worth of any girl's time. So I guess that answers your questions Aniki."_ explained Asuka.

With a deep breath, Lars finally gave up to his niece's defences. He then placed his palm on her head and rubbed her hair like a little kid, making the feisty girl confused on his uncle's purpose.

* * *

Xiaoyu was wondering around the bar, sight-seeing after she went to the comfort room while Shin and Miharu were waiting for their orders at a booth in the first floor. The Chinese girl was mesmerized with what she was seeing since it was the first time that she has entered a bar, let alone a teenage hangout.

While she was checking out the place, she suddenly bumped into a person causing her to fell down and with it came a sharp pain on her bottom. She quickly attended to it without looking at the person that she collided with. Seconds later, she finally came around. She decided to take a look at the person that she bumped into. Upon looking at the person's face, Xiaoyu's world seemed to have stopped. It was no other than Jin Kazama.

The Chinese girl was at a complete loss of words when she stared at him in his chestnut colored eyes. What the boy did next completely caught Xiaoyu off guard. Jin extended his arm towards her, aiding her to get back up. Slowly, she grabbed his hand as she tried to get back up. _"Uhm… Thanks… Jin… and I'm sorry for bumping into you so carelessly…"_ said Xiaoyu who was shaking in nervousness.

_"It's okay Xiao, don't worry about it… So I guess you're studying here now since you're far away from home huh?"_ asked Jin in a cool yet approachable manner which was different from his usual style.

_"Uhm... Yeah… I'm actually taking up fine arts… Wh… what about… you?"_

_"Business management, you know, for the family business."_ explained Jin.

Xiaoyu remembered that Jin's family was the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, one of the leading companies in the world and both he and Lars are next in line to take over it someday.

_"You've said a while ago that you're taking up fine arts right?"_ asked Jin with the Chinese girl nodding her head in approval. _"It seems as though that you would likely be with my cousin since she's taking up the same course as you Xiao."_

_"What!? You have a cousin?"_ asked Xiaoyu immediately, surprised with what Jin had revealed to her. He in return, simply nodded his head as a reply. Suddenly, Jin's phone vibrated. It was a text from Lars. _"Hey squirt, chow is here. Hurry back or we're gonna eat your part."_

_"Hey I got to go... It's… nice to see you again Xiao. "_

_"Uhm… me too."_ After greeting each other goodbye, Jin walked away from the Chinese girl. But before he left, he turned his head over to her again.

"_By the way, don't drink too much. You might bump into somebody again that won't be as nice as me._" reminded the Mishima Boy making Xiaoyu giggle.

_"You don't have to worry about that. I don't drink alcohol anyway."_ With that, the two went back to their tables.

* * *

Back at the booth, Miharu and Shin had already started eating when their friend arrived.

_"What took you so long Xiao?"_ asked her best friend.

_"I… uhm… bumped into someone and kinda started talking."_

_"Well who was it?"_ asked Shin while chewing on his steak.

_"It… was… Jin."_

Upon hearing the name of the guy, Xiaoyu's best friends closed in to her, curious about her meeting with their high school friend and her crush.

_"Xiao, give us the full detail of your convo."_ demanded Miharu. The Chinese girl then told them what happened a while ago and about Jin's cousin and as expected, the two have no idea about it.

"_Woah! Jin has a cousin and will be at the same course as you?"_ asked Miharu. "M_aybe his cousin is as handsome and cool as him and then maybe both Xiao and I could help each other in wooing those two don't you think Shin?_"

_"Uhm… yeah I guess so. But don't get your hopes up yet. We still don't know if Jin's cousin is a boy or girl."_

"_Oh come on, just look at their family. There hasn't been a single girl except for mom and grand mom. . So most likely his cousin is at least ninety percent a guy."_ defended Miharu like a lawyer on court.

_"Fine, you win Haru."_ The young girl's idea gave him an uneasy feeling that he doesn't know how to describe. But still, he put up a fake smile to just somehow agree with her.

After their meal was done, Miharu went to the bathroom, to freshen up before heading back to their dorm. Shin on the other hand, was having the uneasy feeling that he had a while ago but this time, it was accompanied by a sad facial expression. This did not pass by Xiaoyu's eyes and decided to ask him about it.

_"Shin, is there something wrong? You have been silent for a while now."_

_"W…what? Nah, don't worry about it. It's nothing Xiao."_

_"Don't lie to me Kamiya. You always give that look when there is something bothering you back at high school. Now spill it!"_ demanded the Chinese girl.

With a deep breath, Shin decided to confess to Xiaoyu what he was feeling. _"Look, when you told about Jin's cousin a while ago, and Haru thought of it as a guy that looks like Jin and got excited about it? Well… I kind of... got a bit jealous about it…"_

Shin's confession got her thinking. Why would a he not be happy for his friend to be excited about meeting some guy? All of a sudden, a wierd idea came in to her head. _"Shin, tell me, do you have a crush on Miharu?"_ asked Xiaoyu to her friend like a cop interrogating a suspect.

With a simple nod, Shin admitted it.

_"Oh my God, since when did you start feeling it that way towards her?"_

_"I guess during our senior year… or maybe even longer… I don't know why but I started to feel different towards Haru back then. When I'm with her, I feel happy and warm inside like no matter how bad my day goes or how bad we lose a game, it doesn't matter to me at all."_ explained Shin

Backtracking through their high school days, Xiaoyu remembered when Shin Shin gave Miharu a surprise party for her birthday, put up a Santa outfit to give her a present on Christmas, cooked her a special meal for New Year and even gave a bouquet of flowers on Valentine's Day and just to gave out an excuse that somebody asked him to give it to her. Not to mention their moment during prom and just a while ago in their dormitory when he wanted to stay with them.

Upon realizing it, the Chinese girl started to giggle at her friend, thinking that it was funny that Shin had been hiding his feelings for Miharu for so long that he didn't even want to make a move on her until a while ago when she told them about Jin's cousin.

"_Shin, why are you so worried about it? It's not like the end of the world when you tell it to her."_

For a while, Shin kept silent. He didn't know what to tell Xiaoyu and who can blame him. He just revealed his biggest secret to one of his best friends and she was almost telling him to expose it to his crush.

The awkward moment of silence that filled the booth was at last abolished when Miharu came back. _"Hey guys, did I miss anything?"_

Shin continued on zipping his mouth. As for their Chinese best friend, well she had other plans. _"Well if you must know, Shin told me that he is…"_

_"Excited for tomorrow's P.E. class… Hahaha. I'm just excited on acing my first subject in college you know."_ interrupted Shin to prevent Xiaoyu from blabbing. He then gave a sorth of an immense stare to her, telling her not to say anything about it.

_"Sigh, you just can't stop thinking about basketball can you Shin? You should prioritize your studies now. Besides, you're taking up physical therapy aren't you? That is one hell of course that you can't slack off to."_ said Miharu.

_"Uhm… Yeah… sure…"_

Moments later their little chat, Shin signalled a waiter for the bill. Upon looking at it, the young man decided to pay it by himself since he had some spare cash in his pocket. With that, the trio left the place and went back to their dormitories. But first, Shin decided to escort the two girls back to their dorm.

* * *

Jin returned back to their table and noticed that his food had already arrived. He noticed Lili had her eyes on Lars while she was eating her salad. He decided to ignore it and went back to his seat, since it's just probably nothing.

_"So Itoko, anything interesting while you wondered around?"_ asked Asuka who was curious on her cousin's trip.

_"Nothing to report…"_ He then started eating his meal.

_"Oh come now Itoko tell us. You saw a really cute girl didn't you?"_

Jin didn't say anything and just continued to eat his steak, irritating his cousin in the process.

_"Hmph, you're no fun to talk to."_

Moments later, the gang was finished their meals. Since Lars was paying for everything and still have a credit card that he can use, he asked the others if they want something else. Asuka was surprised that her uncle was ordering something after dinner which was very rare of him.

_"Alright Aniki, what's the catch? You know that you don't like desserts that much and you're still gonna pay for it since you lost a bet with Jin don't you?"_

_"Yeah I am. I just want Lili over here to feel welcomed to us. That's all._" explained the Swedish boy.

_"Well in that case, I want a vanilla sundae with caramel syrup."_ requested his niece.

_"Uhm… I'll just have a glass of champagne Monsieur._" said Lili.

"Please, just call me Lars. I'm not that comfortable with the formalities and all. It feels like I'm old like my brother."

"_Wi_,_ Lars then."_

While the two others have something in mind, Jin didn't say anything.

_"Jin, don't you want something? Aniki is paying anyway."_ asked Asuka.

_"Don't worry about him Suki. I know what that bastard wants."_ Lars then signalled for the waiter and ordered a vanilla sundae, a glass of champagne and a bottle of Johnnie Walker.

Minutes later, their orders arrived. Asuka immediately dig in to her sundae while Lili slowly drank her champagne. The boys on the other hand, had a last man standing contest on who will be the last one awake until the bottle is empty. To put on more of a challenge, Lars made a stipulation that whoever loses will do the chores for the whole week which the girls thought was reckless and pathetic.

One after the other, shot after shot, the Mishima boys drank it all. Midway to the finish, Lars handed a glass over to Asuka. _"Hey, Suki, try this one on for size."_ proposed the Swedish boy, who still somehow in the right state of mind.

_"Eww, no way. I've never had alcohol before and I don't plan on drinking right now."_

_"Come on Suki, just one gulp. Besides, you're already in college. Think of this as your initiation towards adulthood."_

_"Okay, fine. But I'm sure as hell that I won't like it one bit."_ Taking the bottle, the young girl closed her eyes and slowly raised it to her mouth. Upon drinking the alcoholic drink, Asuka coughed, disgusted by the bitterness of it like most first time drinkers would feel.

_"Blah! That's so vile. How on earth do you people enjoy that so much?"_

Lili giggled at her roommate's reaction. _"That's because it's your first time. When you drink longer, you get immune towards the bitterness of it and appreciate its real taste."_ explained the French girl.

_"I think I'm gonna stick to sundaes and milk for now."_

After that, the boys continued on their drinking contest. Finally, it has come to the last glass for the both of them. Jin and Lars were still awake, not showing any signs of sleepiness nor dizziness. With a toast of their glasses, the two drunk their glasses immediately and finished all of it. Their companions were impressed that they made it all the way.

Now, the wait. One of them will go down anytime now. Suddenly, Jin slowly tipped his head towards down the table and lied there for a while. _"Haha I told I will win. Coz I'm just that… good…"_ Soon after Lars got knocked out to the table as well, leaving Lili and Asuka worried.

_"Oh great, how are we gonna carry those two back to the dorm when both of them are asleep already?_" complained Asuka at the situation that they were in.

_"Maybe we can just leave them here. One of the staff will wake them up in the morning anyway along with the other drunken people who will fall asleep in here."_ suggested Lili.

The Osakan realized that she had a point and decided to just go with her plan. But just when they are about to leave, Jin raised his head up which really surprised the girls.

_"Itoko… How did you... stood up after all of that?"_

_"Well, I might have let Aniki won that time. It's kinda getting boring when you always win on a bet. So I faked about being knocked out first."_ explained Jin.

_"But you have drunk a lot of whisky. You shouldn't be in that normal state."_ said the French girl.

_"Actually, I just drank 2 glasses. For the 3rd one, I tricked Aniki in drinking all of it and actually even putting more to my glass since he was already getting drunk."_ They were impressed that Jin managed to pull it off with the both of them falling for it too.

_"Okay, okay, we get it. Now let's get a move on. It's getting late."_ said Asuka.

After hoisting Lars's shoulder to Jin's the trio left the bar and headed back to their dormitory.

* * *

Hwoarang and Steve were seated near the bar, eating their food. Steve was scanning the place for a target girl while Hwoarang was just bleakly staring at his bowl of noodles. The Brit then stood up from his seat telling the red head that he was just going to get them a couple of bottles of beer.

When the British boxer got into the bar, he found a random blond chick with a nice pair of racks that got his attention. He decided to perform one of his plays to get her nailed. Upon seeing the girl reach for her glass, Steve quickly held her arm, halting from drinking.

_"Don't drink that! I saw a guy a while ago put something in your drink while you were not looking."_

The girl was shocked on what the blond boy had said and asked him who he was. Knowing that this was just a trick, Steve immediately pointed his finger to his Korean roommate. The girl thanked him for the heads up, kissed him, gave him her phone and room number and went towards their table.

While at his sit, Hwoarang noticed that Steve was already hitting on a random blond girl by the bar which went completely to what he had predicted when his roommate left. Suddenly, the girl walked up to him, slapped the red head across the face for no reason that he knew of and left the place.

Outraged with what happened, Hwoarang came towards his roommate. _"What the hell was that all about?"_

_"Hwoarang my boy, what just happened a while ago was Lesson 4 in "The Playbook". It is called the "Don't Drink That" Step 1: Identify your target and just as she's about to sip her drink, sprint over and shout "Don't drink that! I saw some guy slip something in there." Step 2: When she asks who did it, look around and point to the smallest dude in the room or a bro you want to play a funny prank on. Step 3: Let her reward you for saving your life. And that is just one of the many things that I will teach you about living life."_ explained Steve in complete detail.

_"All of that just to get laid? Why you little shit head…_" said the outraged Korean who was about to pounce on Steve.

_"Wait, wait, look, we don't want to make a scene in here. It's our first day in here and besides… I wouldn't like this place to be tarnished or get banned from just because of a meaningless fight._" said Steve preventing Hwoarang on killing him figuratively.

Realizing that the Brit had a point, the hot headed Korean stopped and just sat on the bar._ "Fine, but no more plays that require me getting slapped or having a bad image in their mind. Got it?"_

_"Agreed, but in return, you will be helping me in getting a girl's number or address or both from now and make me your best bro alright?_" proposed back by the blond Brit.

_"Rrgh… Fine… But no more plays that involve me getting humiliated or slapped understood?"_

_"Cross my awesome gland and hope to die."_ After that, Steve ordered six bottles of beer and gave the three bottles to Hwoarang._ "That's on the house for the job well done tonight and you know... the other stuff…"_ offered Steve who was trying to apologize to his roommate.

_"Wow, thanks Steve. Actually that trick was kind of cool if you do it to somebody else rather than me."_

_"I know right. Maybe next time I'll try it on… that guy" pointing to a guy with a very slim frame. "He looks like a guy that won't kill me in a bar and indeed looks like a total perv."_

_"You mean looks like you."_ said the Korean to himself. _"By the way, thanks for the beer Man and I hope that chick will do you good tonight."_

_"No problem Bro and I know that I would certainly be up to it. Anyway here's to a start of an awesome Broship"_ Steve then raised a bottle of beer.

_"Hmph. Whatever…"_ Hwoarang followed it up by raising his bottle as well making contact with the Brit's.

_"CHEERS!"_ The two drank all throughout the night, buying each other another round of beers when they finished their bottles.

* * *

Mishima Technological University, Northern Dormitory, Unit 14g, 9:20 pm

* * *

Lili and Asuka went back to their room after parting ways with Jin who was carrying a passed out Lars on his shoulder back to their room because of drinking too much. Inside, the two girls sat on the couch and rested there for a while before calling it a night.

_"Lili, I'm so sorry about my uncle a while ago. He drinks a lot occasionally and passes out most of the time coz he doesn't know when to stop but he's really a nice guy when you get to know him."_ said Asuka who was embarrassed about her uncle's behavior a while ago.

The French girl giggled at her, thinking that Asuka needed to apologize for it. _"It's okay Asuka I didn't mind it one bit. In fact, out of all the drunken people I've seen, Lars has to be the most behaved drunkard ever. He doesn't shout and he doesn't turn psycho."_

_"Yeah I guess you're right. I don't know how he does it though; I mean I tried a sip of that Johnny Walker thing a while ago and it tasted really bitter and I felt like my head was really woozy and all. Even though it was my first try, I didn't expect that I would feel it that fast."_

_"Everyone feels that way. Take it from me; I felt the same way as you when I tried my first glass of champagne but as you get used to it, your tolerance improves and the taste of the alcohol slowly fades."_ explained the French girl.

_"Well, we'll see I guess but I won't be a fan of alcohol anytime soon. That's what I'm sure of." ensured the Osakan. "By the way, what do you think of Lars so far Lili?"_ asked Asuka who noticed her staring at the Swedish boy from time to time during dinner.

In response, Lili let out a light reddening of her cheeks that was quickly noticed by her roommate giggling at her reaction. _"Oh my God, you like like him do you?"_

_"N… no… I just think that he's cool and friendly. That's all…"_ Lili's face then turned even redder, making the Osakan laugh even harder.

_"Looks like you've got the Pinocchio Syndrome there. Only difference is that instead of your nose getting longer, you blush harder."_

_"Th… that's not true… It's just my make-up… That's all…"_

_"Whatever Lili…"_ teased Asuka. _"Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower first before hitting the hay while you wait there and think about my uncle until I'm finished."_ teased the Osakan, as she enter the bathroom.

Fed up with all of her roommate's teasing, Lili removed her boots and lied down on the couch. While she was resting, she couldn't help but think about Lars. Indeed he was very cool and friendly. He was very handsome and really fit. He is open to everyone and cares about his relatives like a big brother. But still, she did not know him that well. Maybe he's like Jin who can be an emotionally unpredictable stud or even like his brother and his father, who will do everything to stay above the competition. Either way, she told herself not to get infatuated easily by the Swedish boy.

Minutes later, Asuka finished bathing. She was wearing a blue long shirt and white shorts inside. Upon leaving the bathroom, she noticed Lili, lying down on the couch, sleeping. She decided to wake her up so that she could freshen up.

_"Hey… hey Princess… It's me, Lars…"_ teased Asuka in a deep voice, poking her shoulder in the process. The French girl immediately woke up when she realized that someone was poking her. She then heard a deep voice talking to her but it still wasn't clear to her since she just awaken. Though the message was scrambled, she did identified one phrase. _"It's me, Lars"_

Upon hearing it, Lili shot up from the couch looking for the Swedish boy. _"Lars? What are you doing here?"_ blindly said the blondie without even finding him first. Suddenly, the deep voice transformed into a burst of laughter. Regaining her sight back, she soon realized that it was just the Osakan girl in there.

_"Kazama!? What the hell!?"_

_"What, did I ruined your dream or something? It's your turn now."_

_"You sure did break my beauty sleep… "_ said Lili who was scrunching her eyes.

_"Well sorry for ruining your dream… date…. hahaha… Anyway, I'm gonna sleep now. See you tomorrow."_ With that, Asuka went to her bedroom while Lili went to the bathroom.

* * *

Mishima Technological University, Eastern Dormitory, Unit 9b, 9:35 am

* * *

The trio were sitting at the two girls' beds while watching T.V. for a while. They were watching "The Walking Dead" since they were tuned in to the series since it was first aired. Shin was sitting with Miharu while Xiaoyu lied down on her stomach in hers to force Shin in sitting in with his crush.

The Chinese girl was curious on what will happen next as the show goes on while Miharu was shaking in fear, holding on to Shin's arm as if she was trying to hide her eyes with his shoulder. The sight of her two best friends made Xiaoyu have a telepathic like stare with Shin which was immediately noticed by the young man.

"_Shin, now's your chance, make a move already."_ said the Chinese girl to her friend by just looking at his eyes.

_"No way, it's not the right moment yet Xiao."_

_"You're such a scaredy cat. Tell her now."_

_"No, no, no"_

Their telepathic conversation was suddenly interrupted when the young Japanese girl screamed, gripping Shin's arm furiously.

_"Oh my God, Axel was shot! Axel was shot!"_ yelled the shocked girl.

_"Yeouch! You can really pull out an arm out Haru."_ replied Shin.

_"Wow, now The Governor had waged war to Rick and his group. Well I knew that it was coming but not this early on the show."_ commented Xiaoyu who turned her attention back to the show.

After the show, the two girls went to the bathroom to change to their sleepwear before going to bed with Miharu going first and Xiaoyu following her. Miharu was wearing pink pajamas while Xiaoyu was wearing a white night shirt.

Shin then looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 10:30. _"Woah look at the time, I better go now. I still have to wake up really early tomorrow. Well, I guess I'll see you guys after classes. See ya."_

_"Yup, see you tomorrow Shin."_ replied Miharu.

_"Yeah, but isn't there something else… that you want to say before you go?"_ Xiaoyu's question made him think for a while on how to avoid revealing his secret. Then, he had an idea.

_"Oh yeah I almost forgot, good night guys sweet dreams, don't let the bed bugs bite and make sure to set your alarms on time. Thanks for reminding me Xiao."_ He then immediately left the room and closed the door leaving the Chinese girl in disbelief that he had somehow got away with it.

Miharu was somewhat confused with what had just transpired. _"What was that all about Xiao?"_

_"I don't know Haru, I don't know. Come on, let's get to bed. We also have to wake up early."_

Seeing her best friend had a point, Miharu let it be. Xiaoyu turned off the lights and the two girls went to their beds.

* * *

A/N: **Okay guys, just like what you've read, Marshall's place have had waiters and staffs in it. But make no mistake, this is no fancy ass restaurant. Just imagine Joe's crab shack and you'll get the picture. And yes, I've decided to pair up Shin and Miharu. With Lili's case, well just tune in… Next chapter will be their first day in class… Will they make a good first impression with their profs or will they be the "teacher's enemy number 1" stay tuned… Oh and don't forget to review and leave suggestions so that I can improve. Thanks again for reading this chapter guys.**


End file.
